


Unknown

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: First work - Freeform, Griffins, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Mermaids, Old Times???, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Real Life Character, Soulmates, but like not at the same time???, i guess??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Qualomo sighed. She has no idea how old she is, how old her parents are, or how old her best friend and her servants are. How thehellis she supposed to find her soulmate?





	1. The Kingdom of Safra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [n1hakhn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/n1hakhn/gifts).



> This is for the girl who inspired me to actually try writing a story and who is always giving me confidence. I love you, Ace!!
> 
> ALSO. The first chapter is really short for now because I'm braindead and don't have a big brain like Ace does. 
> 
> Based on the prompt (shared with me by Ace):  
> Everyone has a "soulmate sighting", where, on their 18th birthday, they are inevitably brought to meet someone who will show up in their life until death, for better or for worse. Some take every means to avoid or trigger it; You, however, have protective parents who never told you when your birthday is.
> 
> Btw, the title is actually Unknown, it's not an unknown title **Roark**.

One would think Princess Qualomo would love her life, living in a kingdom where everybody loves her. But, one would _also_ think that she knew her own age. They would be wrong. Very wrong. She has no idea how old she is, let alone anyone else's age. But her loving best friend Acela helped her around that gap in her knowledge. Not to mention no one was actually human. The Royals themselves are all demons, then there's the griffins and the mermaids. 

The kingdom of Safra was different from the many other kingdoms. They took in other species, which was almost unheard of. The Angles had cursed the land, making everyone believe something horribly wrong was going on there. But no one really knows what they were cursed with. Except for the King and Queen and three servants. 

"Miss Qualomo?" Lady Black asked. "Miss Neferia and Sir Nao are asking you to come down for dinner. It will be roasted boar, smoked salmon, ethrias, brojura, strawberries, and raspberries with a dessert of-" Qualomo shook her head. "I think I got the idea. Thank you, Lady Black." Lady Black bowed and left the room to go to wherever the servants went, Qualomo never asked and they never told.

When the princess got down to the Great Hall, her parents were already waiting at opposite ends of the table. Lady Blue and Lady White were waiting by the single reserved seat in the middle of the long table. "You know, I've always wondered why you guys sit on opposite ends of the table," Qualomo asked. Queen Neferia shook her head and said, "You know how it is, daughter. Your father is the head as king, and I'm his wife, making me the queen." Qualomo then looked at her father, who stared back, faking confusion. "Did you guys say something?" 

Neferia snorted and shook her head, shoulders shaking. "Nah man, we was just talkin' 'bout you," their daughter answered. The two maids gasped and the queen scolded her. "Young lady! You know better than to talk like in front of us!" The teen just grinned wholeheartedly and shot the finger guns at her mother. "Love you too, mother!" King Nao was laughing so hard that he ended up choking on the air he inhaled and coughed violently. "Sir Nao!" Lady White exclaimed. "Are you alright?" The man waved his hand in answer, still coughing. 

Sir Violet walked in holding trays full of the food Lady Black had mentioned and glanced worriedly at the king. "I see you've been keeping yourselves entertained?" he asks. The queen and the maids say no, while Qualomo and Nao nod their heads excitedly. "Okay then... Here's your food, your majesties." Sir Violet bowed once to each person and left the room without another word. "The food looks _really_ good, but looks a whole lot better in my belly," Qualomo stated. Neferia looked at her daughter and scoffed. "How would you know what food looks like in your stomach?" she asks rhetorically. Qualomo grinned and said, "How do you know I haven't been doing _experiments_?" Lady Blue sighed this time and patted the girl on the head. She signed with her hands and looked at the meal. "Yes, Lady Blue, we should hurry up and eat the food before it gets cold and... unpleasant." the queen said.

They happily started in on the meal and told stories about their day. The royals even asked the servants about their day, which startled them a bit. Laughter echoed throughout the castle and the people outside could've sworn that they could hear it from outside.

~~~

That night, Qualomo dreamt of her future and an unknown man who called himself Foran. She might not've known what it meant at the time, but she would, very, very soon.


	2. CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have forgotten to put character descriptions :’) so here are the basics.

Qualomo:  
Blonde  
Green Eyes  
5’6

Neferia:  
Brown  
Blue  
5’4

Nao:  
Blonde  
Green  
6’3

Lady Black:  
Black  
Black contacts  
5’6

Lady Red:  
Red  
Red contacts  
5’8

Lady White:  
White  
White contacts  
5’9

Lady Blue  
Blue  
Blue contacts  
5'7

Sir Violet  
Purple  
Purple contacts  
6'0

Sir Orange  
Orange  
Orange contacts

Sir Green  
Green  
Green  
6'3

Acela  
Blonde and white feathers  
Usually green  
? (How tall are griffins supposed to be?)

**Author's Note:**

> **I'm giving up on this I guess, goodbye Qualomo😭**
> 
> The servants "names" are all colors for no particular reason, and I couldn't help myself. So. Yeah. 
> 
> Weird words(I guess) and what they are:
> 
> Ethrias are rare, soul-healing plants found only in Saterirania, 6,000 miles south of Safra.  
> Brojura are plants thought to stop aging and body growth and are found in the mountains of Seattly, home to the griffins.


End file.
